warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver in Snow
Silver in Snow is a stand-alone fanfic written by ''Feather Allegiance '''MoonClan' Leader: Reedstar (Mate: Windswift) Deputy: Windswift (Mate: Reedstar) Medicine Cat: Summershine MC Apprentice: Brightpaw, soon Brightstream ''' '''Warrior: Smokedust (Mate: Fawndapple) Warrior: Cloudstorm (Mate: Fernshade) Warrior: Songflight (Mate: Blackfire) Warrior: Blackfire (Mate: Songflight) Warrior: Rainstorm (Mate: Graymist) Warrior: Graymist (Mate: Rainstorm) Warrior: Firestrike (Mate: Petaldust) Warrior: Petaldust (Mate: Firestrike) Warrior: Troutstream (Mate: Waterbreeze) Warrior: Waterbreeze (Mate: Troutstream) Warrior: Quicksilver (Mate: Wavecrest) Warrior: Wavecrest (Mate: Quicksilver) Warrior: Hiddensun (Mate: Moonshadow) Warrior: Moonshadow (Mate: Hiddensun) Warrior: Fallensnow (Mate: Brambleheart) Warrior: Brambleheart (Mate: Fallensnow) Apprentice: Shadowpaw (Mentor: Waterbreeze, Gender: She) Apprentice: Oakpaw (Mentor: Troutstream, Gender: Tom) Apprentice: Riverpaw (Mentor: Cloudstorm, Gender: Tom) Queen: Fawndapple (Mother to Stormkit, Snowkit and Silverkit. Mate: Smokedust) Queen: Fernshade (Mother to Snakekit, Stonekit, Lionkit, Dawnkit and Lilykit. Mate: Cloudstorm) Kit: Stormkit Kit: Snowkit ' '''Kit: Silverkit ' 'Kit: Stonekit ' 'Kit: Snakekit ' 'Kit: Lionkit ' 'Kit: Dawnkit ' 'Kit: Lilykit ' '''Elder: Moonsong Elder: Sunfire Elder: Redtail Elder: Icewing Prologue "There. You're finished Fawndapple. You have 3 healthy kits." The medicine cat pushed the third kit towards the queens belly." "Thanks so much Summershine. You too Brightpaw." Summershine replied kindly. "It's alright. We are suppose to do that anyway. Brightpaw, go call Smokedust in to name the kits." "Yes Summershine. I'll go now." the apprentice hurried away and called Smokedust in, who was pacing outside of the nursery. "Summershine? Is Fawndapple okay? Is the kits okay?" Smokedust asked her. "Yes Smokedust. She is fine and so are the kits. There are three by the way. A tom and two she-cats." the medicine cat told him. Smokedust ran to Fawndapple while Reedstar came in to have a look. It was known that Reedstar and Fawndapple were littermates, and Reedstar cared for his sister. "Congratulation sis." he purred as he looked at the kits. They were so adorable. Meanwhile, Smokedust looked at the kits too. "Thank StarClan you're safe Fawndapple. I was so worried about you like how we lost Ashsong." Fawndapple smiled wealkly at her mate. "I am not dead, thanks to Summershine and Brightpaw." Smokedust dipped his head towards the medicine cat and her apprentice. "Thanks. Fawndapple is right. Anyway," he turned his head towards his kits. "Let's name them." The queen nodded. "I'll name the white she-kit, Smokedust will name the tom and... Brightpaw and Summershine can name the last one." Smokedust agreed, while Summershine glanced at Brightpaw. "Brightpaw? You can name her. You deserve it you know." Brightpaw eyes shone with happiness. "Thanks Summershine." the apprentice picked the kit up. Smokedust looked at the kit and thought how he looked liked his father, Stormtail. "This kit will be known as Stormkit." he spoke happily. "There. You're finished Fawndapple. You have 3 healthy kits." The medicine cat pushed the third kit towards the queens belly." "Thanks so much Summershine. You too Brightpaw." Summershine replied kindly. "It's alright. We are suppose to do that anyway. Brightpaw, go call Smokedust in to name the kits." "Yes Summershine. I'll go now." the apprentice hurried away and called Smokedust in, who was pacing outside of the nursery. "Summershine? Is Fawndapple okay? Is the kits okay?" Smokedust asked her. "Yes Smokedust. She is fine and so are the kits. There are three by the way. A tom and two she-cats." the medicine cat told him. Smokedust ran to Fawndapple while Reedstar came in to have a look. It was known that Reedstar and Fawndapple were littermates, and Reedstar cared for his sister. "Congratulation sis." he purred as he looked at the kits. They were so adorable. Meanwhile, Smokedust looked at the kits too. "Thank StarClan you're safe Fawndapple. I was so worried about you like how we lost Ashsong." Fawndapple smiled wealkly at her mate. "I am not dead, thanks to Summershine and Brightpaw." Smokedust dipped his head towards the medicine cat and her apprentice. "Thanks. Fawndapple is right. Anyway," he turned his head towards his kits. "Let's name them." The queen nodded. "I'll name the white she-kit, Smokedust will name the tom and... Brightpaw and Summershine can name the last one." Smokedust agreed, while Summershine glanced at Brightpaw. "Brightpaw? You can name her. You deserve it you know." Brightpaw eyes shone with happiness. "Thanks Summershine." the apprentice picked the kit up. Smokedust looked at the kit and thought how he looked liked his father, Stormtail. "This kit will be known as Stormkit." he spoke happily. Reedstar nodded, remembering Stormtail's sad death. "Nice name." Fawndapple picked up the pure white she-kit. The kit twitched a little, letting Fawndapple purr and think of her dead littermate, Snowkit who died soon before their apprenticeship. "She, will be known as Snowkit." Reedstar again thought about Snowkit's death on a leaf-bare night. Brightpaw hesitatly licked the kit on the head. "She will be known as Silverkit." Smokedust placed the kits back to Fawndapple's belly. "Welcome to MoonClan, Stormkit, Snowkit and Silverkit." Chapter 2 "Can I play with you?" Lets hope that they let me play. "Yeah! Dawnkit is finding!" meowed LIlykit. She glanced at Stormkit, who gave a nod. Silverkit felt someone's gaze on her. ''It's Snowkit. That showoff who only cares about her pelt and toms. She has a crush actually. Eveyone thinks its one of Snakekit, Stonekit or Lionkit. "Look. Its Silver''brain. If ''she's ''playing, then I'm not." Snowkit hissed to her boy fans. Snowkit looked just perfect. Her fluffy white fur made her so ''atractive. ''Snakekit and Stonekit nodded with agreement, when Lionkit just didn't care even when Snowkit try to twin tails with him or brush pelts. Snakekit and Stonekit looked with jealously, but then turned around and headed towards Lilykit, Stormkit, Silverkit and Dawnkit. "Lilykit! Stonekit, Snowkit and I am not playing if this brat plays with us." Snakekit hissed at Silverkit. Snowkit was next to Snakekit nodding with agreement. "Yeah. We are not if she plays." and Stonekit stared at Silverkit. Snowkit was just looking at Lionkit with those moony eyes. It seems like she has a crush on him, or maybe she did. Lionkit though, didn't care. Silverkit glanced at the handsome tom, and she was shocked to find out that he was glancing back at her. Silverkit dropped the gaze and padded away. "You guys can play. I will not play." and she walked farther. Snowkit looked sastified, while Stonekit was happy. Snakekit looked like her wanted to go up to Snowkit and just twin tails and have kits, while Lionkit just shurrged and went away. Snowkit just was shocked. Stormkit was just about to race after her but then Lionkit just said something so suprising. "Stormkit, look after my sisters. I go after Silverkit for you." and he was gone. Lionkit just smelled her scent near Summershine's den, and found her helping Brightstream and Summershine. "Silverkit! Stormkit and I was so worried about you." ''The voice is so familiar. It's not Stormkit, so it's... LIonkit? Then, she turned around and saw Lionkit look at her with his amber eyes. "Oh sorry that i made you worry. I love it in here! But yeah. I can't be a medicine cat. So I love helping! And did you know that Brightstream named me?" By seeing the moony look of his face, it looks like he thinks i am insane and crazy. Lionkit just shrugged. "Can I help you too?" Summershine nodded and there Silverkit passed the catmint to Brightstream. "Thanks." There them four worked intill Fawndapple called them in. "Silverkit! Lionkit! Time to come sleep!" and Silverkit passed the last bundle to Brightstream and headed towards the nursery. "Wait Silverkit. Can I talk to you privately?" and when Silverkit said yes Lionkit lead them to this secret place. "Do you want to watch the sunset tommorow together? I can wake you up you know." Silverkit thought about it. Lionkit looked like he regretted what he said, but SIlverkit nodded. "Yes please. Anyway, I wake up a little before dawn anyways." "Thanks... So see you tommorow?" "Sure. Night." '''chapter will be short just cause it will be about the sunrise. Then i will write their apprenticeship. The story is based on Silverkit, Lionkit and Snowkit though. Chapter 2 "Silverkit! Wake up!." "What?!" "We're watching the sunrise remember? And our apprentice ceremony!" "Oh. Coming!" Silverkit grooms her fur. "I'll go get a seat. See you!" Soon, both of the kits are on a tree. "Wow. It's beautiful, Lionkit." Silverkit purrs. Lionkit could smell her sweet scent. Alright. I admit I do have a crush on her. "What do you think your warrior name will be?" Lionkit asks. Silverkit shurrges. Her silver fur looks pink now. "I like Silverwing and Silverstream. For you, I think Lionheart or Lionblaze." Lionkit nods. "We better start going down. I think I hear Smokedust calling me." "Yep." Lionkit was a little bit disapointed. Silverkit went to talk with Snowkit, who was hissing at her. "Oof! Your fur is so messy Lionkit." His mother shouts. "Sorry Fernshade." "It's alright, just i need to hurry." Lionkit glances at Silverkit, who was talking to Snowkit. Snowkit was hissing at her." "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock." Reedstar's call runs around the camp. "It's time to make some new apprentices. So from today on you will be known as Stormpaw, Snowpaw, Silverpaw, Lionpaw, Snakepaw, Stonepaw, Dawnpaw and Lilypaw. You mentors will be Wavecrest, Graymist, Rainstorm, Fallensnow, Brambleheart, Quicksilver, Windswift and I." Lionpaw happliy touched noses with Reedstar. The clan calls their new names. "And Riverpaw, Shadowpaw and Oakpaw are ready to become warriors. So-" And Rivershade, Shadowsong and Oakclaw became warriors! "Rivershade! Shadowsong! Oakclaw! RIvershade! Shadowsong! Oakclaw!" "Clan dissmised." Reedstar meows when the cheering ends. Lionpaw bounces up to SIlverpaw. "Silverpaw? You look not to happy you know. You can trust me and tell me. We can meet behind the nursery." Silverpaw nods and slips there. Lionpaw follows her. "Remember yesterday after sorting out the herbs? Snowpaw brought me here, and asked me where I was. I said that you and I were in the Summershine's den. Then she hissed at me to stay away from you and told me that you asked her to be her mate when we are warriors and said that you loved her so much that you would kill me to have her. And she said you two twinned tails, brushed muzzles and brushed pelts. She added the part where she said you brought her flowers and made it so romantic and you guys said I love you to each other. And she said that I was trying to steal you away from her cause I am jealous." What?! There were tears shimmering in her eyes, where she countinued. "I told her that first, we were to young to be thinking about mates and I didn't love you anyways. Then, I told her that she had no proof that you said that. Third, I said that I will ask you. Last, I said that I always wanted to become a medicine cat and he would never ever kill me. Or will you for her?" Oh my StarClan. She said she didn't love me... and I do have a crush on her... "I would never kill you! Or be mates with her and I never told her I loved her. She's crazy, you know. JUst don't worry." And Lionpaw caught Silverpaw blush. He lowered his eyelashes with embarresment. "I better go. I think I hear Windswift calling me." 'Yep. Me too. Bye." Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Category:Feathershade's Fanfics Category:Mistcloud & Honeyshine's Fanfic's